en uno y mil universos
by marururu
Summary: ¿Por qué vivir solo una historia contigo, cuando puedo vivir miles? Que nada nos separe, ni el pasado ni el ahora. Minihistorias jeanmarco que se me ocurren de vez en cuanto, oneshots o drabbles. Capítulos 1. Frutillas y Chocolate 2. Como siempre, como nunca
1. Frutillas con Chocolate

Jean se encontraba en la mesa de su departamento terminando de comer cuando Marco abrió la puerta. Estaba cansado, pero feliz de poder llegar a casa luego de un largo día en la oficina. Jean al parecer se encontraba ensimismado en la televisión porque no se dio cuenta de que Marco había entrado a la casa hasta que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Me asustaste!- dijo Jean, a lo que el hombre de pecas solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa.  
-¿Tan feo estoy acaso?- preguntó Marco, mitad ofendido mitad en broma.

Jean solo pudo reírse un poco y se paró a darle un beso en los labios a Marco. Luego de esto Marco se dirigió a su pieza para cambiarse de ropa y a ponerse algo más abrigador ya que venía con frío luego de caminar desde la estación de metro hacía su casa. Cuando regresó al comedor se encontró a Jean comiendo frutillas. Iba a sentarse en el sofá pero decidió sentarse al lado de su novio a ver una película que daban en el cable a esas horas de la tarde. No sintió cuando Jean se paró de su asiento para dirigirse al refrigerador y sentarse de nuevo. Lo que si sintió fue el ruido de Jean lamiéndose sus dedos. Ahí fue cuando dirigió su mirada al otro y vio toda la escena: Jean había sacado su salsa de chocolate para comerse las frutillas, le echaba la salsa a cada frutilla que se iba comiendo, a veces poco, a veces mucho, y al parecer justo cuando lo miro le echó mucho porque se metió la fruta y sus dedos quedaron llenos de chocolate, por lo que los lamía, dejando a su paso sus labios llenos con la salsa. Ya no podía parar de verlo y lo mejor es que el otro no se había percatado del espectaculo que te estaba dando al pelinegro.

Por su parte Jean estaba concentrado viendo esa comedia romántica, y es que a decir verdad, siempre había tenido una debilidad por ellas y solo podía culpar de eso a su hermana, y de la nada de había dado el antojo de comer frutillas con chocolate. Marco estaba viendo muy interesado su celular y mentiría si no pensó en hacer un espectáculo sexy para el pecozo, pero ya que el celular parecía más irresistible que él continuó haciendo lo suyo hasta que no pudo dejar de sentir la mirada atenta de Marco mientras se lamía sus dedos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jean a lo que Marco solo pudo pestañear. Estaba rojo, muy rojo y podís notar como se acomodaba en su asiento. -¿Qué te pasa?  
-¿Ah?- hizo Marco, mientras tontamente intentaba mirar hacía la televisión. -Nada, yo solo...- y no pudo articular más palabras porque lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos fue como Jean le echaba mucho chocolate a una frutilla y se la metía sugerentemente a la boca mientras lo miraba intensamente.

Marco solo pudo reaccionar a taparse la cara con una de sus manos mientras sentía como Jean se acercaba y podía una mano en su pierna, dejando su piel marcada por el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Jean. De a poco sentía como sus mejillas estaban cada vez más roja y como cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a responder también. Mentiría si dijera que solo pensó en conejitos bailando en el pasto mientras miraba a Jean comer, ya que lo que en verdad imaginó era dos conejitos...

-Estan mmm... las frutillas están super ricas, con chocolate, están heladas y mmm- decía Jean mientras masajeaba la pierna de Marco y con la otra comía otra frutilla.  
-Eres un mal hombre, ¿lo sabías?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Marco mientras se acercaba a Jean, hasta encontrarse con el rostro de su amante, con su cara, y los ojos de Jean que lo miraban con picardía y muy traviesamente, sabiendo exactamente lo que provocaba en Marco todo este jueguito.

Lo siguiente que supo Jean es que Marco se estaba acercando a él, tomándole su mano libre y acercándola a su boca, saboriando los dedos que a pesar de ya no tener chocolate, tenían a la escencia de este; mientras hacía esto procuraba de mirar a los ojos al pelicastaño, lo que le hizo ver que al igual que él sentía, Jean tenía las mejillas muy coloradas y sus ojos llegaban a tiritar de deseo, por lo que no soportó más y tomándole la cara a su amante le empezó a saborear los labios, primero el de arriba, luego el de abajo, para luego seguir con ambos al mismo tiempo. Con esto podía sentir como el cuerpo de Jean temblaba al sentir a su amante; no es que nunca lo hubiera sentido así, pero las sensaciones estaban exacervadas en estos momentos, por lo que solo se dejó guíar por el pelinegro.

Así es como luego sus bocas se fundían en apasionados besos, sus lenguas chocaban y acariciaban a la vez todo a su paso, sus labios, sus cuellos, hasta llegar a cada rincón de sus cuerpos.  
Esa noche fue larga y muy entretenida para los dos, quienes al ver el alba no sabían si habían descansado o más bien se habían cansado de todo lo que habían hecho.

Marco llegó a su oficina y Jean al colegio a hacer clases, riéndose mucho en la mañana y siendo muy felices, si hasta los alumnos encontraban que el profesor Jean andaba de mejor humor que otros días al momento de enseñar historia. Por otro lado Marco también estaba feliz y hasta se río cuando vio que el postre de ese día en la cafetería de la empresa eran frutillas.

Claramente las frutillas y el chocolate no volverían a significar lo mismo ni para Marco ni para Jean.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado si leyeron hasta acá 3

Ojalá no hayan entrado a este oneshot esperando encontrar algo muy elaborado porque solo me quité las ganas de escribir por primera vez un jeanmarco más sensual? y por supuesto nada más rico que comer frutillas con chocolate jajja así espero haya quedado bien :3

Nos leemos en otro cap y ojalá que pronto.

Cualquier comentario, estrellitas y muestras de cariño u odio son recibidas.

Saludos y cariños 3


	2. Como siempre, como nunca

Jean por fin se había acostado en la cama que compartía con Marco después de la pelea. Siempre que discutían era él el que se iba de donde fuera que sea y se dirigía a la pieza de los dos para disponerse a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, ya que gracias a muchas cosas esa era una de sus virtudes, la de poner la cabeza en la almohada he irse al mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión todo había sido al revés y Marco era el que estaba ya en el mundo donde el inconsciente era el rey.

Hoy la pelea había sido por algo tan chico, tan enano, que hasta Jean pensó que era estúpido y claramente que al decirlo Marco se fue de la habitación y él había quedado con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza, los típicos que te quedan después de una pelea, cuando no le quieres dar mucha importancia y termina invadiendo tu cuerpo, te pesa el pecho, tu respiración se acelera y ya cuando no te das cuenta todo lo que intentas hacer te sale mal. Ni la música con sonidos pesados relajaba a Jean en esos momentos, y solo había pasado una hora desde el incidente así que no quería entrar a donde estaba Marco porque sabía que al hombre de pecas le costaba conciliar el sueño, así que se quedó solo un rato más en el living.

¿Cómo había llegado a la pieza? Ni él lo sabía, ni tampoco sabía como es que había terminado tocándole la cara a su amante, trazando figuras en aquellas manchas presentes en su rostro, como siempre lo hacía, mirándolo mientras su respiración estaba pausada, con un ritmo que te hipnotiza, con el cual podrías quedarte en el mismo lugar deseando no dormirte viendo como ese ser que amas tanto está presente, pero no está.

"¿Qué estará pensando?", pensó Jean, y es que a pesar de conocerse de que eran unos adolescentes le encanta saber que no lo conocía del todo. Por supuesto que sabía que si le tocaba las manos con la yema de los dedos le daba cosquillas, que siempre se lava la cara depués de lavarse los dientes, hasta de los típicos gustos que uno sabe cuando quieres a alguien, como si película o música favorita, pero comportamientos como el de hoy le hacían recordar que aunque fueran amigos hace años y que hubiesen empezado a compartir sus vidas hace un par Marco era una persona totalmente diferente a él, otro ser y lo amaba por eso, por eso y más.

Se asustó al notar que Marco abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando con duda. Jean no supo que hacer así que solo le pidió disculpas a lo que Marco se lo quedó mirando un rato más.

-Tonto- dijo el hombre de cabello negro con voz dormilona, mientras se acercaba al hombre con el que compartía la cama y que envolvió con su brazo libre.

Al hacerlo, Jean se acomodó de modo que quedaran acostados mientras se abrazaban, mientras sentía como Marco respiraba calmadamente y le decía que ya había pasado, que no se preocupara. De igual forma Jean sintió que le debía unas disculpas, por haber reaccionado como lo hizo, aunque se sorprendió al escuchar de Marco que prefería que hablara a que se quedara en silencio como siempre lo hacía, a lo que Jean lo abrazó más fuerte, lo besó en la frente, en sus mejillas y en sus labios que ahora estaban esbozados en una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, a pesar de que quería dormir, quería verlo un poco más. De verdad había tenido suerte en encontrar a Marco, en encontrar el amor que pensó que nunca llegaría, pero que, como claro, siempre había estado frente a sus narices, esperando, aunque esperando para ambos, ya que Marco tampoco lo sabía. A veces era ridículo lo afortunado que se sentía. Lo amaba y quería seguir haciéndolo por muchos años más.

Así se durmieron, en esa pequeña habitación azul, esperando que el sol rompiera a través de las cortinas para despertarlos en un nuevo día dejando atrás su estúpida pelea, tal como lo habían hecho tantas veces ya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

porque no todo puede ser felicidad, ha llegado laura sad(?) pero pasó y jeanmarco es más fuerte que todo y siguen juntitos.

Este oneshot lo escribí después de pelearme y reconciliarme con alguien, y pucha, me gustó así que decidí publicarlo. Me gusta hacer sufrir a jean y a marco a veces jaja 3

Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario, muestra de amor/odio, o una estrellita serán muy bien recibidos 3

Saludos y cariños!

nos leemos~~


End file.
